Stargazer
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: REMIREI IS MY DESTINY! ...was what I intended to shout anyway... Takes place after the Scarlet Devil Mansion was destroyed by Dracula, Remilia's Dad.


**Stargazer**

Reimu Hakurei was walking through a cemetery in the northern part of Gensokyo. The cemeteries were empty except for a few hobos sleeping on benches here and there. It was not much to complain about, so she sat down on a white marble tombstone and rejoiced in the silence. The stars were sparkling bright o the night sky; the breeze that was whisking through the area was a soothing whisper to her tired head. Marisa and Alice had been talking about something they did on whatever day, and Yukari was chirping on with the Dragon of Gensokyo, her birth father, who happily responded with one syllable words and a smile. It was just sickening, the way everybody had their own someone; even Suika, she had Zanki (from Masked Rider Hibiki). And what was our dear miko stuck with? Well she'd had her heart crushed by Shinki when she returned, after giving up her innocence to her. So now a certain miko was sitting on a godforsaken tombstone and contemplating 'how life's a bitch'.

Suddenly she heard a howling noise of sorts; it came from the crypt three rows down from where she was sitting. Out of pure curiosity, she hopped down from the tombstone and walked silently over to the white crypt. As she got closer she could hear some weird sobs emitting from the crypt, whatever it was that was in there, it was in pain. The miko snuck closer to the door; the sobs were now more violent. She grabbed the handle and opened the wooden door; inside she saw a sight that made her cringe, in a heap on the floor she saw a blue haired girl, she could not see her face properly. Her arms were full of deep gashes probably made be the knife with the sliver handle lying beside the crying girl. Her white dress was stained with her blood, it was everywhere… Reimu reacted at once, she tore the dress she had on into small pieces to wrap the wounds, it was not the best but it would do until she got the mystery girl to the hospital. When Reimu started to bind the self inflicted wounds marring the porcelain skin of the girl, she had to use her divine strength to hold her down; it was like she didn't want to be saved. When the wounds were bound, she finally lifted the girls chin up, and what she saw was a crying…

"…Remilia!" she spat, the name tasted fowl on her tongue. She backed quickly away; she knew how strong this particular vampire was. She was reaching for her talismans, the ones in her back pocket, when she heard a silky voice, tinted with madness:

"Took them you did… my love… you brought them back, my dark one, but my girls went away." The vampire broke back down into helpless sobs, it moved Reimu. More than she liked. She felt like comforting her 'it, not her, it!' but she would not trust her enough to be within thirty feet of her without her trusty stake in hand.

"What are you rambling on about!" The miko demanded, trying to keep an icy tone in front of the vampire. Remilia turned her head towards the miko, "They left me out in the cold they did, letting me fall to where the wild roses grow… the stars shine brighter there." She paused, taking a longing glance towards the roof of the crypt, "I named the stars you know, but there is some trouble, since they are all named the same." Reimu snorted at the female vampire before drawing out her stake, feeling the familiar wood resting in the palm of her hand.

"I should just purify you now…" she muttered under her breath. Of course Remilia heard it with her enhanced hearing; she looked at Reimu with gratitude, not defiance. That puzzled Reimu to no end, she though that the 'bitch' would be running by now. Ok… Remilia was a master vampire after all, a crazy one at that (without taking Flandre into consideration that is)…

"Let my dust fall on their house, they will never be blessed with the stars ever again!" The vampire yelled towards the roof, like she was accusing someone that Reimu could not see. To her surprise, Reimu lowered her stake when she finally registered what the vampire shouted. The slayer asked, ice still tinting her voice,

"What happened to make 'you' cry?" She spat out the last words with vengeance. Remilia looked up at her, her red eyes shining with, with tears. Some of the salty droplets had leaked their way down her pale cheek

"Sakuya… Patchy… and even that gatekeeper and Flandre were all taken away by Daddy!" The vampire was now yelling in desperation more than anger,

"Huh… so they finally took to their senses, something which you lack!" Reimu was now gloating, at least she still 'had' her friends around, even if they all were busy with someone instead of hanging out with her. She thought it was ok though… or did she?

"Your fault it is, took the soul of daddy so he'd come back… I have longer talks with the stars when he's back… he'll never let my harem cross my path, daddy is too fond of 'my' harem… but they're mine, aren't they…" She started giggling in a crazed way while she rolled her eyes back into her head "all mine… forever" she continued, her voice still had the 'I'm-crazy-sound' to it.

"That's it; I'm sick and tired of your rambling!" As Reimu spoke those words she had raised her stake and was just about ready to throw it at the, may the gods forbid, sobbing vampire when an arm caught Reimu's. Remilia had used her enhanced speed to get behind the miko. The raven haired looked at the crazed vampire's face, there was no trace of malice or want to kill, instead she heard something she never thought she'd ever hear, a plea,

"You'll never leave me… will you?" Now she saw the beauty Gian had talked about, she looked like a little girl finally acting her age, her whole being screaming for attention and love.

The miko, the protector of Barrier Boundaries, the girl who swore she'd never trust another vampire ever, did the most unthinkable… she dropped her stake and embraced Remilia with both her arms. The vampire didn't attack Reimu in any way, she just held the human close, and was afraid of losing whatever she had left, if she had anything.

"I smell it… you are a wild rose… a white, wild rose… can you make me one too? I will be red though… all the lives that have been ended… blood red for me…" Reimu did not know how to respond to that, she just tightened the embrace and buried her face in the crook of Remilia's neck. The blue haired girl sighed and completely relaxed in the arms of Reimu, and in return Reimu held her even closer.

Remilia suddenly pulled slightly away from Reimu's embrace, the miko looked up straight away, she'd let her guard down. If the vampire tried anything now, she'd be dead without a doubt. Remilia looked at her before she smiled the most beautiful, insane smile that you could ever imagine, the perfect combination of the two.

"I smell your worries… I'll never hurt you my rose… my wild rose…" And before Reimu could reply, Remilia brushed her lips against Reimu's, it was a sweetness you never though a vampire could possess; Such a simple gesture and yet so powerful. Reimu needed a second to register what just happened, and when she realized that she wanted more, it was like Remilia had read her mind. Their lips crushed together, one pair warm another cold, then Remilia licked Reimu's lips, begging for entrance, and that Reimu gave her, her own tongue stroking the other as it sensually explored her mouth.

There they stood, one light another dark, total opposites both in mind and appearance, sharing a searing kiss in a dust crypt. Hands roaming, touching, craving, taking, giving - Two wild roses. One white as snow another red as blood. The moon shone through the small window, ant the stars rejoiced, their chibi vampire had finally found her way back to home, and after that moment the stars stayed quiet.


End file.
